Non-destructive inspection (NDI) of structures involves thoroughly examining a structure without harming the structure or requiring its significant disassembly. Non-destructive inspection is typically preferred to avoid the schedule, labor, and costs associated with removal of a part for inspection, as well as avoidance of the potential for damaging the structure. Non-destructive inspection is advantageous for many applications in which a thorough inspection of the exterior and/or interior of a structure is required. For example, non-destructive inspection is commonly used in the aircraft industry to inspect aircraft structures for any type of internal or external damage to or flaws in the structure. Inspection may be performed during manufacturing of a structure and/or after a structure has been put into service. For example, inspection may be required to validate the integrity and fitness of a structure for continued use in manufacturing and future ongoing use in-service. However, access to interior surfaces is often more difficult or impossible without disassembly, such as removing a part for inspection from an aircraft.
Among the structures that are routinely non-destructively tested are composite structures, such as composite sandwich structures and other adhesive bonded panels and assemblies. A shift toward bonded materials dictates that devices and processes are available to ensure structural integrity, production quality, and life-cycle support for safe and reliable usage of bonded materials. In this regard, composite structures are commonly used throughout the aircraft industry because of the engineering qualities, design flexibility and low weight, such as the stiffness-to-weight ratio. As such, it is frequently desirable to inspect composite structures to identify any flaws, such as cracks, voids or porosity, which could adversely affect the performance of the composite structure. For example, typical flaws in composite sandwich structures, generally made of one or more layers of lightweight honeycomb or foam core material with composite or metal skins bonded to each side of the core, include disbonds which occur at the interfaces between the core and the skin or between the core and a septum intermediate skin.
Various types of sensors may be used to perform non-destructive inspection. One or more sensors may move over the portion of the structure to be examined, and receive data regarding the structure. For example, a pulse-echo (PE), through transmission (TT), or shear wave sensor may be used to obtain ultrasonic data, such as for thickness gauging, detection of laminar defects and porosity, and/or crack detection in the structure. Resonance, pulse echo or mechanical impedance sensors may be used to provide indications of voids or porosity, such as in adhesive bondlines of the structure. High resolution inspection of aircraft structure is commonly performed using semi-automated ultrasonic testing (UT) to provide a plan view image of the part or structure under inspection. While solid laminates may be inspected using one-sided pulse echo ultrasonic (PEU) testing, composite sandwich structures typically require through-transmission ultrasonic (TTU) testing for high resolution inspection. In through-transmission ultrasonic inspection, ultrasonic sensors such as transducers, or a transducer and a receiver sensor, are positioned facing the other but contacting opposite sides of the structure. An ultrasonic signal is transmitted by at least one of the transducers, propagated through the structure, and received by the other transducer. Data acquired by sensors, such as TTU transducers, is typically processed by a processing element, and the processed data may be presented to a user via a display. To increase the rate or speed at which the inspection of a structure is conducted, a scanning system may include arrays of inspection sensors, i.e., arrays of source transmitters and detectors or receivers. As such, the inspection of the structure can proceed more rapidly and efficiently, thereby reducing the costs associated with the inspection.
Many structures are difficult to accurately inspect using PE or TTU scanning. X-ray inspection may be preferred for certain situations because of the high flaw resolution and ability to image flaws that are not parallel to the surface and without the use of a couplant. X-ray inspection could be used for close-out inspection of bonded wings, spar e-beams, and complex composite sandwich structures. X-ray inspection systems expose film that can be analyzed. Recently, CCD (charge coupled device) and CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) detectors have been used for the imaging, rather than film.
Non-destructive inspection may be performed manually by technicians who typically move an appropriate sensor over the structure. Manual scanning requires a trained technician to move the sensor over all portions of the structure needing inspection. However, typical x-ray inspection applications operate with high power emissions which prevent manual NDI x-ray inspection.
Semi-automated inspection systems have been developed to overcome some of the shortcomings with manual inspection techniques. For example, the Mobile Automated Scanner (MAUS®) system is a mobile scanning system that generally employs a fixed frame and one or more automated scanning heads typically adapted for ultrasonic inspection. A MAUS system may be used with pulse-echo, shear wave, and through-transmission sensors. The fixed frame may be attached to a surface of a structure to be inspected by vacuum suction cups, magnets, or like affixation methods. Smaller MAUS systems may be portable units manually moved over the surface of a structure by a technician. However, for through-transmission ultrasonic inspection and x-ray inspection, a semi-automated inspection system requires access to both sides or surfaces of a structure which, at least in some circumstances, will be problematic, if not impossible, particularly for semi-automated systems that use a fixed frame for control of automated scan heads.
Automated inspection systems have also been developed to overcome the myriad of shortcomings with manual inspection techniques. For example, the Automated Ultrasonic Scanning System (AUSS®) system is a complex mechanical scanning system that employs through-transmission ultrasonic inspection. The AUSS system can also perform pulse echo inspections, and simultaneous dual frequency inspections. The AUSS system has robotically controlled probe arms that must be positioned proximate the opposed surfaces of the structure undergoing inspection with one probe arm moving an ultrasonic transmitter along one surface of the structure, and the other probe arm correspondingly moving an ultrasonic receiver along the opposed surface of the structure. Another example robotic system is the x-ray inspection system used at the William-Gateway Structural Repair Facility in Mesa, Ariz., for inspection of F-18 tail sections. Conventional automated scanning systems, such as the AUSS-X system and the William-Gateway x-ray system, therefore require access to both sides or surfaces of a structure which, at least in some circumstances, will be problematic, if not impossible, particularly for very large or small structures. To maintain the transmitter and receiver in proper alignment and spacing with one another and with the structure undergoing inspection, the AUSS-X system has a complex positioning system that provides motion control in ten axes.
Access to the structure to conduct inspection may be so limited that manual or automated inspection is not possible. Furthermore, scanning systems inspect limited areas up to a few meters square.
Conventional x-ray inspection systems are gantry systems. Many parts, however, are too large; the system cannot reach the full extent of the part because the scan envelope of the system is limited.